Tengoku Akushitsu Vicious Paradise
by Kaori6
Summary: A girl...a god...She is chosen by this god...but will things go as she wants them? CH 4. ADDED.
1. Unus

Tengoku Akushitsu - Vicious Paradise  
  
1  
  
Cloud confronted his mortal enemy in a void of blackness. Cloud was too tired to even really fight. But he had to endure. He had to defeat him.  
  
Sephiroth stood in the abyss with his legendary Masamune blade. He practically glowed with power. His eyes were even more bright, unholy and hungry. Hungry for blood. Hungry for power. He was lusting for his newfound power to come when Cloud was defeated.   
  
"OMNISLASH!" Cloud shouted as he jumped up and hit Sephiroth an appalling 15 times before landing the final hit. Sephiroth only smirked.   
  
"You have failed, boy. You were never as powerful as me, nor will you ever be. Now, I shall put you out of your suffering." Sephiroth taunted Cloud as Cloud panted. Sephiroth kicked Cloud in the jaw, knocking him to the ground with a sickening thud. He then grabbed the masamune, and in fixed resolve, stabbed him. He then threw Cloud to the ground, as he gave Cloud enough time to cough up blood. He then slit Cloud's throat with the tip of his sword, and then beheaded him.  
  
After killing Cloud, a bright light surrounded Sephiroth. Sephiroth floated up, and then, he acquired 4 wings. The top two were virgin white, and the bottom two were raven black. They symbolized his newfound power and the darkness that was his soul. He glided up to a newfound light, the only light in this cavity that was nothingness, or maybe an end of time.   
  
However, the end of time was about to engulf this world.   
  
*§*  
  
Lucian was at home eating when her mother had a horrible premonition. Her mother, Rosien, rushed her daughters to an underground shelter, miles underneath the surface of the planet, via an elevator. Lucian grabbed her valuables, clothes and such, including and gold and jade necklace her father gave to her that had her name engraved on it in cursive, jade lettering. Her sister grabbed her doll, and her mother grabbed all jewelry and things worth money and packed them into a suitcase. She rushed her daughters into the elevator as they were in awe over what was going on.   
  
"Mommy, what is happening to us?" Lucian's little sister, Lennia, asked.   
  
"We are just doing a drill honey, we will be back home soon," Rosien replied to Lennia's question. She kissed her daughters cheeks as she clutched them both close to her and did not let go as she pushed the button to the shelter.  
  
Lucian was a beautiful 18-year-old with short black hair. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel, which was peculiar, because her sister, mother, and late father had blue eyes. She was no taller than 5 foot 6, and was quite mature for her age. Lucian's little sister, Lennia, was a cute little girl with black spirals and blue eyes, which were like pools of blue. She looked sweeter than honey in her little blue dress. Rosien was a splitten image of Lucian, except she was taller than Lucian. She also looked older as well and her hair was longer and braided.  
  
I know exactly what is happening, I saw it in my vision, too. Lucian thought to herself. She knew that herself and her mother had a psychic power. However, Lennia had yet to get it. Lennia was only 6. What did she need to know about destruction and death?  
  
Five minutes and a crying Lennia later, they arrived in the shelter. Rosien gave Lennia some gum as Lennia cried over her hearing and her ears popping because of the elevator ride.   
The shelter was a very cozy place, with the exception that it had no electricity. It was cold, but there was no shortage of fire. In the shelter, fire never went out. It was a tradition to check the fire once every 2 years to make sure that it did not go out. The shelter had a couch, chair, and all of the essentials, including a bed and lots of food, water and things for life. However, it was always disconcerting to Lucian to know that they had to go down here, and she knew why.   
  
"Mommy, when will we go up?" Lennia asked, afraid of the depths that they were underneath the ground in.   
  
"Soon, honey, We will go up in about 30 minutes, but mommy wants to play a little game down here first. She just has to get it ready, so play with your doll," Lennia's questions petrified Rosien and Lucian even more.   
  
*§*  
  
Sephiroth made it out of the abyss, and was now in the crater. A terrified Tifa froze in horror as she came to the realization that Cloud was dead and that Sephiroth was victorious. Sephiroth glowed with power and his Masamune dripped with blood as he smiled evilly in triumph at Tifa.   
  
"I have your lover's blood on this sword, Tifa. You shall join him soon , but it will not be by my blade. It will be by the planet. Goodbye."  
  
Tifa looked up at the man who was no longer a demi-god, but now, he was indeed the most powerful being alive. He was the murderer of her father, her friends, President Shinra, Aeris, and thousands of people.   
  
Now, he had just added her love to that roster.  
  
A lone drop of Cloud's blood fell on her cheek, as it was soon replaced with tears. Barret immediately ran down and grabbed Tifa to help her make it to the Highwind. Barret and Cid already had their minds made up that they would fight Sephiroth to the very last, even if Cloud was dead. All she could do was fight now, mourn later. She prepared Premium Heart for overdrive, as she knew she was about to beat Sephiroth's brains out.   
  
The Highwind was already out of the crater as they saw that Sephiroth was soaring toward the heavens on his 4 wings. In a bright flash of light, His clothes changed to white, and his Masamune looked better than ever. He smiled at the party of AVALANCHE, knowing that they were nothing without Cloud there to lead them. He cast a burst of firey wind at them as the Highwind still flew. He then stopped time for them, as they were frozen, but the destruction of the planet was fast approaching. The sky was quickly turning red, and the meteor was showing hues of purple, pink, orange, reds, yellows and many things as it was coming closer to the planet.   
  
Sephiroth laughed in victory, knowing now that he was everything. He could create and destroy. He would test out his new power by destroying, using the meteor that he summoned. The meteor was now over Midgar, and gale-force winds were destroying everything in it's path. The winds were going up to as high as 500 miles an hour. The barriers of Midgar were falling in, and the ground was beginning to split. He resumed time for AVALANCHE, as they saw what has happening to Midgar. A green light was emanating from it, symbolizing all of the people who were dying.   
  
5...  
Midgar was nearly gone.  
  
4...  
Kalm was already gone  
  
3...  
The mountains had fallen  
2...  
The ocean was coming up  
  
1..  
The second before  
  
0...  
Complete Annihilation. All was destroyed on one side of the planet. Tifa felt herself being materialized, and then, nothingness.  
  
One side of the planet was gone, and the people had been vaporized.   
  
  
*§*  
  
Lucian, Lennia and Rosien felt the huge quake. It slammed them both to the floor. The Elevator gave in and the cord ripped. Lucian heard her home fall in, and dust was coming from the impact of the elevator and the destruction of the home. Suddenly, Lennia, Lucian and Rosien were engulfed in a white light. The light was so brilliant, that they all passed out. When they came to, they were outside. The place they were at was a sunny place, birds chirping and people walking around. They were all happy, and just like normal.   
  
Except a man was preaching a gospel, that was strange to them. It told them of a man named Sephiroth, who had destroyed a previous world, a world of complete corruption, and created a new world, free of sin and vice. However, it was much like the world that they had just been in. The world that they lived in, with Midgar and Junon and Costa Del Sol and so many other towns and cities. They saw children eating candy with their mothers, but the strange thing was the people all had symbols on their heads. Mystical symbols. Lucian was getting strange stares at her, maybe because not only was she dressed unlike them, but she possessed no symbol on her head.   
  
"The mother!" The traveling preacher shouted. "The one chosen by god!" The man kissed her feet and all the people around her bowed. Where was she? She needed to know. She looked for her mom and sister, but they were nowhere to be found. She felt the heat hit her face, choked back the tears and let out what she felt at that time.   
  
She screamed. 


	2. duo

2  
  
Lucian woke up to a white room, with nurses surrounded by her, fascinated by her forehead. She possessed no symbol on it. She looked to her side, and there stood a priest, chanting prayers, blessings, and sutras in Latin. She gasped as she knew that she was an outsider in a new world. She clutched at her neck, and noticed that her necklace was gone. The necklace of jade that her father gave to her - the last thing that he gave to her before he was killed - was gone.   
  
A man pushed the nurses and priest away from Lucian as she looked up. Lucian was scared to death, which was needless to say. She was still trying to get over the initial shock of her mother and sister being gone.   
  
"I am letting her out. Just get away from us, and if anyone sticks their hand in her face again, I will not hesitate to kick your ass." The man said.   
  
The man was a guy that looked in his 20's, from what Lucian could see, with tousled black hair, and a green trench coat with medals and other such things on them. He grabbed Lucian, who now was dressed in white silks, and rushed her out of the hospital. He walked past the guards, who started chasing after him, and jumped in his car, throwing Lucian on the seat.   
  
"Where are you taking me?!" Lucian forcefully asked. "Who the hell are you? Where am I?! And where is Mom and Lennia?" She had a flurry of questions that she wanted to ask.   
  
"Wait a damn minute! I am in a pursuit right now, so chill the fuck out!" the young man said in a harsh tone, as he began to speed even faster than he was going. He was already at 80 miles an hour. The cops were steadily following him, but as he began to overrun the engine even more, they were long gone. A helicopter was following them, but he took an assault rifle and shot at the helicopter's camera until it went out. Soon, the cops lost them, and they turned down an alleyway. The man parallel parked his car next to a brick building, marred by graffiti. He unlocked the door and walked up several flights of stairs until he reached his door. His door was filled with marks and painted symbols, and it was so tainted that the real color of the could not be seen. She walked into the apartment, and she noticed that she was the cleanest thing in the place. Her virgin white clothes were the brightest thing in the junky and smelly apartment, which reeked of garbage, alcohol and weed. The walls had holes in them, and they were a dirty olive green color. She gagged for a moment, but then she looked at the man. She could finally see his entire face. His hair was about shoulder length. She was startled by his handsomeness. She gasped as he circled her.   
  
"Would you like anything to drink, m'lady?" The man asked Lucian in a gentle tone to his rough voice.   
  
"No thank you." Lucian replied back.   
  
"Then, sit down, so I can answer your questions that you had in the car."  
  
Lucian reluctantly sat down, on a dirty red couch that the stuffing was coming out of. The man sat down in a matching chair, that was in worse shape than the couch.   
  
"My name is Shinjiru. I am the owner of this little ghetto apartment, and the person who let you out of the hospital. The world you are in is Chuuten. You'll find things out soon enough about the people here, as I am having company tonight. We may even go out somewhere. Let me inform you of your situation. You screamed and passed out, some people called the ambulance, they put you in the hospital. You were out for about 3 hours. A priest came an supplied you these clothes. They had been searching and messing with your forehead for the longest time. I saw it when you woke up, and I decided that I would get you out. I went to the desk, but they denied me, saying that they wanted you to stay so they could do further investigation on you. I would be damned if they did that shit to you, so I decided that I would let you out. I pushed all of those assholes out the way, and you know the rest."   
  
Lucian was not as scared as she was when she entered this world, quite the contrary. She felt safe with Shinjiru. He was so nice for taking her into his place, even if he did not have much.   
  
"Where are they? Where is Mom and Lennia?" Lucian asked, tears welling from her eyes.  
  
"I have no clue where they are. I can only hope that they are both safe." Shinjiru smiled sweetly at Lucian, which seemed to contradict how tough he was. Lucian felt herself blushing, but she turned her head quickly.   
  
"I know you aren't tired, but you should take a shower. Refresh yourself. I have some clothes for you," Shinjiru stood up and walked down a hallway. He turned a light on in a room and turned some water on. He went into his bedroom and took out a T-shirt, some pants and a belt.   
  
"There is a towel in the bathroom for you. I'm not a peeper, and there are no windows in there, so you should be just fine." Shinjiru told Lucian.  
  
Lucian was still a little shaken, but felt a little better. She stripped off her clothes and walked into the running water of the shower. She loved the way the water felt on her. She then thought to herself, about her predicament, he sister and mother, and Shinjiru. He was so kind, so sweet. She never knew anyone so kind in all her years. She couldn't love him yet, she had just met him. But she could befriend him, and be as helpful as she could to him. She saw Shinjiru as the brother she never had. Her time in the shower seemed so short as she was out very soon.   
  
She walked out, and she saw some food on the table. Shinjiru was in sitting in his chair, watching his black and white TV. She looked tomboyish in the red T-shirt, the black jeans with the belt, and her short hair. Shinjiru only smiled and looked out the window at a raven that had landed on the window sill, pecking at the window. Shinjiru picked up a house shoe and threw it at the window, scaring the raven away.   
  
"There is some food for you on the table. I would eat it if I were you, because if you don't eat it by the time my friends come over, they will eat it. They are base-heads like that," Shinjiru glanced at her and then started watching the TV again. Lucian could do nothing more than do as Shinjiru said, and eat the food. It may not have been much, but it did taste good. She was content where she was, even if she was in one of the worst places in the ghetto.   
  
*§*  
  
"She is here, my lord. She has come to this world." A lady with a purple- floor length ribbon tied around her eyes walked up a flight of stairs to Sephiroth, shirtless, sitting in a white, ivory throne, sipping the reddest wine, the color was reminiscent of blood.   
  
"Oh really. Then I suppose she is oblivious to what is going on," Sephiroth replied to the maiden as she stood next to him.   
  
"Find her. If she is supposed to be here, in this heaven, then she may as well spend as little time as she may in Chuuten." He suggested, finishing off his wine and putting it on the sterling silver tray as the woman was sent on her way.   
  
Sephiroth was now alone. He sat, thinking to himself, still enjoying his newfound power. He knew that she was there, he could feel her spirit. But he desired to have her next to him.   
  
And her name was...  
  
*§*  
  
It was 7:00 that evening, and Shinjiru received a phone call saying to come to a bar. Shinjiru told Lucian to be ready by 7:45, so they could leave out and arrive there by 8.   
  
Lucian got in the car and felt relaxed. She had not felt this relaxed since she had been in Chuuten. She let the window down, and felt the cool, wonderful air hit her face. This air smelled of Earth, not of Mako like it did in her home world. People were dressed up in their best as they walked into clubs, restaurants, movie theatres and other fine places. She smiled at the relaxed way of life that she saw, which was an exact opposite of what she had seen in big cities such as Midgar and Junon, even in the areas of the wealthy. Even the poor had something to look forward to. They were able enjoy even the small aspects and rewards of life. Even Shinjiru, who lived in one of the worst ghettoes in the town, had happiness traveling to a bar which he loved, with his friends, able to party, drink and otherwise get sloppy. This time, Shinjiru was able to take a friend with him.   
  
Shinjiru saw the people dressed in their finery, and grew jealous of them. But he had his friends, his bar, and now, this beautiful girl sitting next to him. Her short hair was blowing across her face, which he found attractive. He did not know her long enough to even get close to her in a lovers' kind of way. He did love her, but he would not allow himself to be her boyfriend, not just yet. Those things took time. He remembered a relationship that he was in that did not end as happily as it began, but he did not want to get into much detail with that, for fear of what happened in that relationship could happen to Lucian.   
  
They arrived at the bar, called Red Hell. It was called Red Hell just for the reason that many people were shot in this bar, and it was the site of many rival gang battles. Even the owner was a psycho, and he owned an AK-47 assault rifle, not afraid to use it on anyone who got too out of control or began to mess with him and his friends. Shinjiru walked into the bar, keeping a tight grip on Lucian. She looked around, curious about her surroundings. When her and Shinjiru walked into the bar, she heard choruses of whistling coming from most of the bar, along with comments like, "I would like to make her bed rock" and "is that shin's whore?"  
  
Shinjiru sat down with Lucian as she looked at the amount of TV's, Alcoholic Drink posters, labels and logos, and models all over the bartender's area. She saw the bartenders, a woman with dirty blonde hair and large breasts dressed in a rather scanty outfit, and a larger man, who looked to be 6'5" and 270 pounds with a black goatee and a bald spot on his head, who was wearing a bloodstained T-shirt saying "Guns don't kill people, I kill people." It fit his demeanor very well. He seemed to be a no-nonsense man, who looked as if he would break someone's neck in just one swift move. He looked around and saw Shinjiru and Lucian.   
  
"Hey, man! How's it goin' shin'?" The man asked.   
  
"It's just fine, Damon. And have you had to shoot anyone this week?" Shinjiru asked sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't, though I wanted to." The large man called Damon replied.  
  
"Who is this beautiful girl?" Damon's wife, Miranda, asked Shinjiru. "I saw you come in with her, and the hard-dick chorus started whistling."  
  
"This is Lucian. She is shy, so be careful with her." Shinjiru replied to Miranda's question as Damon handed him a beer.   
  
"Oh my. When my shift is up, I'll have to introduce you to some people. You also need some different clothes, hon, so I'll show you what I got. Whadda'ya say?" Miranda smiled at Lucian.  
  
"Thank you." Lucian said softly.  
  
"It's okay, sweetie!"  
  
*§*  
  
After the shift ended, Lucian was hanging around with Miranda as Shinjiru and Damon were talking.   
  
"You do realize that she has no symbol on her head, right? She could be dangerous. Are you sure that you know what you are getting yourself into, shin'? This is religious now. You know that it says that in the good book," Damon warned Shinjiru of Lucian.   
  
"I just want to keep her safe for that mere fact. Not only is she pretty, but I just feel strangely attracted to her, as if we have met before. I felt obligated to take her from those damn idiots at the hospital before they tried to kill her," Shinjiru explained to Damon.   
  
"Lucian is something special, but nonetheless, she is still dangerous. I am not a religious person, but I know not to screw with the god that we have. He's a bad cat. And I don't think he wants you to mess with what is his. Lucian is something special in everyone's eyes. She sticks out like a sore thumb. She's that diamond in the rough. As good as this world may seem, she is even better than what this entire place has to offer. You have to trust an old friend on this one. Don't let yourself fall in love with her. If you do, you will suffer. He will come to get you." Damon rationalized how he felt about Lucian while pointing up to the heavens.   
  
"You're right. I guess I should do what I have to, and keep that unspoiled angel safe." Shinjiru gave in while glancing at the laughing Lucian, dressed in Miranda's clothes, and the smiling Miranda, looking as if she had a sister.   
  
3:00 AM came, and Shinjiru and Lucian waved goodbye to Miranda and Damon.   
  
"Next week, man?" Damon asked Shinjiru.  
  
"You know the procedure. I'll be seein' you." Shinjiru waved as he got in the car with Lucian.   
  
Lucian felt a happiness that she had never felt in her last world except with her mom. She felt serenity and safety, even with someone she did not even know, and he was in the ghetto, and was tantamount to a convict. Lucian expected to spend the time with him until she went back to her other world, if she ever did. It may not have been the best life, but to her, it was paradise.   
  
Little did she know, there were plans made for her. And they were divine plans, an intent made by the highest divinity. All she could do was wait. Wait to die, wait to live. Wait for an conclusion, that would slowly come, but was really fast approaching. 


	3. Tres

3  
  
"Lucian...Lucian..."  
  
Lucian saw her mother's face looking down at her. She looked around and saw the dark shelter that they ended up in. Lennia was screaming frantically.  
  
"Mom...Len...is everything okay?" Lucian asked, a bit stunned. She tried to sit up, but Rosien urged her to sit back down.  
  
"Don't sit up dear. You have a serious gash on your head. You'll aggravate the wound."  
  
Lucian reached back and touched the spot where the gash was. It was sticky, and her hair was matted. She removed her hand and saw that it was covered in nothing but blood. She gasped.  
  
"Mom, what happened?" Lucian softly asked, yet her mother heard her over Lennia's frenetic cries.  
  
"Something happened on the surface. We will be staying here until conditions improve." Rosien responded as she walked over to Lucian with a roll of cloth bandages for Lucian's head.  
  
Lucian suddenly felt a feeling of relief. She was here, albeit injured, with her mother and sister. She wanted her father to be with her, this way she could feel more like a family.  
  
Suddenly a spirit appeared. It was the outline of a body, yet was glowing. The spirit was armed with a katana-like blade. He walked up to Lennia, shushing her sweetly, and then putting his hand on her forehead. Lennia's eyes began to close, and she fell to the ground, unreponsive. The apparition then walked up to Rosien. Rosien was oblivious to the spirit's presence, though she stood still, smiling at Lucian, as the spirit took it's blade and slashed at her. Rosien's body fell upon Lucian. Lucian looked in shock, and then screamed in horror. The spirit looked in her direction, lowered it's head, and it's lips met hers. It's head rose up, and Lucian screamed maniacally and began to convulse.  
  
"Lucian! Lucian! It's only a dream, stop!"  
  
Shinjiru held on to Lucian tightly as she shook in his bed. He held her tightly to keep her from hurting herself. Her eyes were still closed, so Shinjiru blew on her face, and she immediately opened her eyes.  
  
She stopped convulsing, and sat very still, the complete opposite of her frantic state only a second before. The tears began to well up in her eyes, and then they fell. She began to weep softly.  
  
"Mom, Lennia...where are you?" Lucian softly cried, as Shinjiru looked sadly at her. He knew that this transition was hard for her, being in another world without her mother and sister.  
  
"Lucian, you aren't in this world alone. I know that it's hard for you." Shinjiru brushed away her tears with his finger. She stared up at him, stared deeply in his eyes. He smiled at her. He wished that this could last forever.  
  
They were both disturbed by a loud rapping at the door.  
  
"Is this the residence of Shinjiru Suzuki? Open this door. We have a warrant for you."  
  
Shinjiru walked up to the door and looked out the peephole. He saw three men standing at the door, all of them flashing their badges and IDs.  
  
"Dammit..." Shinjiru swore to himself as he opened up the door.  
  
"What the fuck do you all want?" Shinjiru glared at them.  
  
"You got warrants, big boy," said one of the agents. The agent removed their hat, and Shinjiru discovered that this agent was a beautiful woman. "The cops want you for questioning."  
  
"What the hell do they want me for? Don't you pigs have other things to do?" Shinjiru stared at the other two agents as they threw everything around in his front room.  
  
"You are being suspected of kidnapping." The female agent replied.  
  
"Well, Miss Thang, you can't just get your men to throw my shit around in my apartment. Show me some respect, will ya?" Shinjiru snarled at the female agent as she gestured for the men to check the back. The agents began to move toward the back of the apartment, as a feeling of dread began to fall upon Shinjiru. They busted open the door to his bathroom and pulled down the curtains. Nothing there. They then walked into his bedroom and threw around the mattress. The looked underneath the bed. Nothing. Lucian was hiding in the closet, breathing deeply, yet she was quiet enough for the agents to not hear her. Shinjiru began to storm to the back, and saw the agents throwing around more of his belongings.  
  
"Give me that damn warrant. I want to see if it's the real thing." Shinjiru swore at the cops. The female agent gave him a folded up piece of paper. It wasn't a warrant, but rather a restaurant menu. The Cops began to close onto the closet, and Shinjiru punched the both of them out. He pulled out Lucian and began to bust out the window. The female agent shot at him, and the other agents did the same. Suddenly, the agents shed their suits and were instead dressed in long robes with scarves covering their eyes.  
  
"After him!" Shouted the female agent as the others began to recover themselves. They walked out of the busted window onto the metal landing. They ran down the stairs after Shinjiru and Lucian, but they weren't quite fast enough. Shinjiru jumped in his old convertible and as he tried to start it, the agents (now monks) kept shooting at him.  
  
He started the car and drove like mad. Gunning the engine, he sped out of the vicinity. The monks got into their car and began to pursue him. The female monk grabbed a 20 gauge shotgun and began to fire at the car. Lucian screamed and Shinjiru pushed her down to keep herself hidden. He then got onto the expressway. If wanted to shoot at him, he wouldn't make it easy. He began to go even faster, getting his car to go to speeds of 80 miles per hour. The monk kept shooting at him. He began to swerve into other lanes of traffic, causing people to suddenly brake and shout obscenities at him. He kept going, keeping this pattern up.  
  
"Shin! What are you doing?!" Lucian screamed, her voice barely audible over the wind and the blaring music of Rammstein.  
  
"Just trust me. I'm gonna get us out of this." Shinjiru glanced down at her as she stared up at him.  
  
He then began to swerve to the right, directly after he passed another car. The car hit their brakes, and suddenly swerved into the middle of the expressway. The other drivers tried to avoid him, but to no avail. They collided. The collisions went on for quite some time. The monks were caught up in it too. They stepped out of their cars, infuriated that they couldn't catch him.  
  
"What are we gonna tell him, Morisato?" One of the monks asked the female agent while she tried to recover as many weapons as she could.  
  
"What can we tell him? We're already in deep crap. Let's just go. We have to take a loss on this mission." Morisato began to float up as the others began to follow her.  
  
§  
  
Shinjiru got off at the ramp nearest to Damon's bar. Lucian finally felt it safe for her to raise her head. She looked at her surroundings. They were currently in a very upscale area of the city. She looked at many of the people walking around, with their bags and cellular phones in hand. She remembered when she and her mother took a shopping spree at Midgar, she was just like those people. Those days, unfortunately, would never return.  
  
Soon, they were in a different part of town. It was less upscale and much more slummy. She then saw Damon's bar. Shinjiru pulled out in front of the bar and turned the car off.  
  
"We're here. Hurry inside." Shinjiru said as he jumped over the car door. Lucian opened up her door and followed Shinjiru inside. "Damon! Miranda! We need to stay with you all for a while." Shinjiru walked in, gripping Lucian's wrist tightly. He hastily slammed the door as he sat down on a barstool. Damon stared at Lucian and Shinjiru as they panted.  
  
"What the hell happened to you, Shin?" Damon asked as Miranda began to hurry downstairs wearing only a nightgown.  
  
"Shin?! Luci?! What happened?" Miranda said as she gave Lucian a sisterly hug and stroked her head.  
  
"These damn agents just came and knocked on my fucking door. I don't know what the fuck they wanted me for. They claim that they had a warrant for my arrest, but they didn't have shit but a restaurant menu. They started to fuck up my shit, and eventually found Lucian. We had to make a run for it." Shinjiru explained as Damon poured Shinjiru some whiskey.  
  
"Is Luci okay?" Miranda asked, concerned.  
  
"What the fuck?! You just asked if she's okay? Hell no, she's not okay! Okay hell! What the fu..." Shinjiru was cut off as Lucian uttered a soft "I'm fine."  
  
Miranda rushed Lucian upstairs to the living quarters, as Damon sat down at the bar area with Shinjiru.  
  
"Was it DEA? Goverment?" Damon asked as he poured himself a shot glass of whiskey.  
  
"No. It couldn't have been. These people suddenly transformed into fucking monks. Their eyes were covered, so I'm assuming that they're higher ranking monks." Shinjiru replied.  
  
"I told you this shit would happen. I tell you about that girl. She's nothin' but trouble." Damon shook his head at Shinjiru as he set down his shot glass.  
  
"I guess, but I feel a strange bond with her." Shinjiru stared into his mug. 


	4. Quattuor

4  
  
Miranda began to brush through Lucian's hair. Her cigarette was making Lucian cover her nose and mouth. Lucian felt like she had a sister-like figure in Miranda. Miranda was so caring, even though she was a bit of a slum drunk.  
  
"God you've got such pretty hair. If you're gonna be stayin' with me, you might as well look good." Miranda smiled at Lucian's reflection in the mirror. "I just found a diamond in the rough."  
  
Lucian smiled to herself. She could get used to staying with Miranda and Damon.  
  
"The only thing is that you'll have to work with Damon and I in keeping up the bar. Otherwise, you'll be just fine. I'll just think of you as my little sister." Miranda beamed at Lucian. Lucian was looking forward to the idea of working and living with Miranda.  
  
"First, I'm gonna have to give you a bath. You smell like Shinjiru's place. That's not a good smell." Miranda said as she grabbed Lucian and escorted her to the bathroom. She ran the water, and added lavender smelling bubble- bath.  
  
"I'm gonna go find some clothes for you. I'll knock when I get ready to come in here. You just be sure to lock the door." Miranda warned Lucian. Lucian looked down at the water as the bubbles began to foam. Miranda pushed the lock on the door as she walked out.  
  
Lucian smiled at the water as she thought of herself and her sister. She remembered washing little Lennia. Lucian removed her clothes and softly dipped into the water. The water was quite hot at first, but as she got the rest of her body in, it was rather relaxing. She began to drift into her own sweet thoughts of her mother, sister and father.  
  
Her father, Budd, was just as strong as he was handsome. He would defend his family to the fullest, and was sweeter than sugar to his daughters. It was hard for Lucian and Lennia to not cling to their daughters, for he would always try to find a way to keep their mother from punishing them when they got in trouble. He would take them to fairs, give them dolls, give them baths, and do things that fathers did.  
  
About an hour later, Lucian found herself in a small tank top and even smaller shorts. She was wearing blood red lipstick and her eyes were heavy with eyeshadow. She looked much like a flapper. She was holding out her hand to Miranda, who was attaching fake nails to them.  
  
"You look like a doll! I can't wait until Damon and Shin see you. Shin is going to go head-over-heels over you. I have to see this!" Miranda was just as geeked as a schoolgirl. Lucian was a bit repulsed by how she looked, but she knew that she was with someone who would see to her safety. When Miranda finished Lucian's nails. They both went down to the bar area.  
  
"Wait on the stairs, hon. I have to announce your makeover!" Miranda excitedly ran down the other two steps as she strutted into the bar area.  
  
"Did you happen to win a million dollars?" Shinjiru asked sarcastically, wondering why was Miranda so excited.  
  
"I would like to present to you, the new and improved Lucian." Miranda announced, as she made a gesture with her hands.  
  
Lucian walked out, just as meek and mild as normal, put her hand on her wrist and looked down. Shinjiru stared straight at her, taken aback. He began to feel himself harden for her, his blood beginning to flow straight to his manhood, his breathing starting to become much more deep. Lucian looked up at Shinjiru's poker-face, and smiled. He heart was beginning to pound in her chest. She couldn't tell Shinjiru how much she was beginning to fall for him. This man that she just met.  
  
"Do you have any more clothes, Mandy?" asked Lucian.  
  
"We're gonna go shopping today. I knew that you were gonna like this makeover." Miranda mentally patted her own back on her work as she stared at Lucian.  
  
§  
  
"So you failed."  
  
"Sir, we tried to get her, but..."  
  
"If there is anything that I hate, it is when you tell me 'but.' You failed. You have been trained for missions like this, but still you find a way to mess up. Morisato, I thought that you were a much more worthy cleric than that."  
  
Sephiroth sat on his throne, glaring with contempt at Morisato and the other two monks. Though Morisato couldn't see his face, she felt the anger that he had towards her.  
  
"Go. I will deal with you." Sephiroth gestured Morisato and the other monks to go with her.  
  
Sephiroth sighed. This chance failed. Now he knew what he had to do. He picked up a whip right next to his throne and walked down the stairs. He knew what he would do with Morisato. Soon after that, the screams of Morisato rang through the heavens, with the subsequent sound of a cracking whip.  
  
§  
  
Later that evening, after Lucian and Miranda came from shopping, Lucian sat in her room putting her clothes away.  
  
"Lucian," Shinjiru softly called Lucian's name. Lucian snapped her head to where Shinjiru was standing. He was looking at her lovingly. He couldn't deny his feelings towards Lucian, but he just couldn't say them now. "Y...you looked very nice today." Shinjiru's hand was shaking with desire. He wanted badly to reveal his feelings to her, to touch her. However, he was still drawn towards his former girlfriend, and it was far too early for him to say what he felt.  
  
"Thank you." Lucian responded. A blush began to come over her face. "I'm not just thanking you for complimenting me, but for saving me earlier today." Lucian smiled sweetly to him as she began to put her belongings in the drawers.  
  
Shinjiru walked off. He couldn't take it anymore. She was too beautiful and he was getting too excited. He had to keep his composure. He walked out to the bar, and saw that it was beginning to open.  
  
"Were you foolin' with that girl again?" Damon asked, taking out the drinks.  
  
"I was just telling her that she looked nice today. Nothing more, nothing less." Shinjiru responded, sitting down on a barstool, pouring himself a White Russian. Damon caught the massive blush on Shinjiru's face.  
  
"I know that you aren't falling for her. You better not be. You haven't even gotten past Leila yet." Damon looked up at Shinjiru pryingly. Shinjiru rested his head on his hand, trying to hide the blush from Damon.  
  
"I haven't gotten past Leila yet. Part of me wants her back to me, another part wants her to stay dead." Shinjiru downed the White Russian and poured himself another.  
  
"Leila was a beautiful woman." Damon reminisced Leila's presence. Her long black hair with blue highlights. Her soft gray eyes, and her bad girl demeanor. Leila always smelled like Jasmine whenever she walked into the bar with Shinjiru. At this time, Shinjiru took some pride in his appearance, and would always look good for Leila.  
  
"Well, she's gone now. I just hope to be able to get past her, and eventually go for..." Shinjiru was cut off by Damon, who was trying to warn Shinjiru of Lucian.  
  
"I know you aren't tryin' to go for that girl. She's dangerous. I told you that. She's not your girl. She's here for a bigger purpose. You're just a peon screwing with something bigger than yourself. She's nothin' but trouble."  
  
Shinjiru sighed to himself. He slowly walked up the stairs. "Shin?! Where the hell are you going?" Damon asked forcefully.  
  
"To find Mandy. I've got something I've gotta tell her." Shinjiru replied as he trudged up the stairs.  
  
"Don't bite off more than you can chew, Shin." Damon warned again.  
  
"I won't, Damon. I won't." 


End file.
